


Only Yours

by TFjl



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakumatsu, Client!Sousuke, Kagema!Rin, M/M, Voice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFjl/pseuds/TFjl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chanced meeting ties Sousuke to the mesmerizing voice of the Kagema in a bittersweet relationship that might unravel into something more if fate allows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the research I did on the history of Japan as well as the song Yoshiwara Lament.  
> ANOTHER CHAPPIE AS SOON AS I GET MY HEAD IN THE GAME.

“DO NOT COME NEAR THEM!”

A smooth yet dignified voice boomed loud with anger, catching the attention of a certain brunette as he looked around the store for suitable herbs.

“I said, don’t you DARE touch these kids.”

“Aniki!!!”

The second time Sousuke heard that same voice, it was accompanied with the shrill cries of children. His body move before his mind did, ears strained to listen for the source of the sounds, hands leaving the wooden tables of the herb store as long legs moved quickly to search for signs of movement in the otherwise quiet streets of Iwazuka.

Turning just around the corner, Sousuke Yamazaki found himself staring at the back of a burly man, crowding in on a lithe figure. The casual maroon yukata adorned by the person was tugged at the bottom by the hands of two small children as they hid from the aggressor.

“They don’t have parents, I’m just trying to bring them to my house to give them food, why are you stopping me, Matsuoka-sama? Or would the Red Blossom of Samezuka like to come as well?” the scratchy voice that contrasted the smooth velvet which attracted Sousuke made his skin crawl with mild disgust and annoyance. The loud remark was met with simmering silence, causing the man to bristle with anger.

“What are you glaring at? Continuing doing that and I will slap that pretty face of yours!”

Sousuke’s teal eyes widened by a fraction as he saw the guy raise a hand and before he knew it, he rushed forward and delivered a solid kick to the side of the man, effectively causing him to lose his balance and fall face flat onto the ground with a pained cry.

Standing in a guarded stance, Sousuke regarded the figure on the floor, slightly surprised by how weak he is as compared to his seemingly threatening appearance. Bearded face, messy hair, unkempt clothes and a beer belly. Huh. He seemed nothing more than a pathetic bully who isn’t worth a single penny.

As the man writhed in pain and blood dripped down his chin, he snapped up to look at the intruder with a vengeful glare, hoping to intimidate him. However, once he met with the cold teal gaze of the individual in front of him, he gulped fearfully. With the presence of another stronger individual, the man knew he would not win. Therefore he quickly escaped, scrambling up on his feet and leaving the scene as soon as possible in order to prevent more bloodshed.

Straightening his coat and adjusting his suspenders, Sousuke ran his fingers through his hair before feeling something at his legs.

“WOAH, MISHTER, YOU ARE SHUPER COOL!”

Was what Sousuke heard as a small figure collided into his legs and tiny hands and legs started to crawl up the grid patterned trousers he was wearing. With a deep laugh, Sousuke grabbed the arms of the orange-haired boy to carry him comfortably in one hand, the bubbly tuff of energy seemingly unaffected by the terrifying encounter a few moments ago. Another light tug on his pants caused him to diverge his attention from the boy to look down at another child by his feet.

Realizing the bashful demeanour of the other child, Sousuke bent down to look at the silver-haired boy, eyes crinkling at the edges as he heard the soft murmurs of thanks from him.

“T-thank you Mister f-for saving us.”

Just when he wanted to reply, another bubble of laughter escaped the ball of energy on his right.

“AHAHAHA, COME UP HERE AI ONII-TAN, ISH SHO HIGH!”

“Momo-kun, stop shouting!”

Without further hesitation, Sousuke smiled whole-heartedly before scooping the other child into his arms and pulling himself to his full height, enjoying the amazed gasps from the two as they looked around with excitement in their eyes.

“Hey boys, you seemed to have forgotten something.”

The third time he heard that voice, it had a ring to it, breathy with badly concealed mirth. Immediately, Sousuke spun his body around, eager to finally meet the source of that velvety voice. The scene that greeted him caused him to lose his train of thoughts, utterly amazed by the beauty in front of him.

Pale skin radiating an ethereal glow while looking as smooth as silk. Bright red hair tied up halfway with an oriental pin holding them in place. Loose strands of red elegantly framed the chiselled features of a face too pretty to be a normal male’s. Pouty pink lips bringing out the warmth in those maroon eyes. Sharp teeth partially shown in a coy grin.

 _Beautiful._ Sousuke thought out loud as his eyes continued to stare.

“Thank You, I know.”

Caught off guard by the self-assured disposition of the man in front of him as well as his own little blunder, Sousuke chuckled, causing the two kids to look over at the shorter male. In unison, the children shouted “Thank you Matsuoka Aniki for protecting us!” at him before the more active child started to fidget and whine in Sousuke’s hold in order to reach for the red-haired beauty.

With practised ease and an endearing look on his face, the male called Matsuoka stretched his arms to carry the orange-haired boy over, maroon yukata shifting ever so slightly to give Sousuke a glimpse of pronounced collarbone. Awkwardly, Sousuke turned his face to smile at the silver-haired boy who is staring at him with equal parts awe and shyness.

Once safely in the embrace of the red-haired male, the child wrapped his arms around his delicate neck and started to attack Matsuoka’s face with affectionate pecks, causing a variety of reactions.

The receiver of said attacks burst out laughing, telling the youngest to stop tickling him, the silver-haired cutie on Sousuke’s left attempted to stop his brother while Sousuke just stared and wondered if there’s anything wrong with him for being jealous of a child.

“Alright alright, time to go back home, they are all worried.”

After a few moments of recovery, the fifth time he heard that silky voice , it carried a slight reprimanding tone, stern enough to quieten the children down but soft enough to allow them to look between the taller figures with sad puppy eyes.

Clearing his throat, Sousuke started.

“I should send you home, to prevent the creep from causing more trouble.”

For a moment, a glint of pain and shame flickered in the candy red eyes of the man. It was gone so quickly and replaced by a more subdued smile that Sousuke almost thought he was imagining it.

“Sure, only if you don’t mind.”

The sixth time he heard that voice, Sousuke could’ve sworn it sounded less sincere and a tad bit bitter, the falling cherry blossoms creating a shower of pink petals all around him.

Silently, Sousuke thought to himself. _He is just like a surreal masterpiece, so beautiful yet unbearably distant._ Before promptly cringing at his own thoughts. That damned Kisumi and his craziness must have been rubbing off on him.

As he contemplated on how to continue the conversation, a screeching sound was heard and then a rickshaw came to a halting stop in front of them.

“Matsuoka-dono, Momo, Ai, I finally found you! Hurry, we have to go back now before Sei-sama finds out! Are you okay? He would have my head if any of you were harmed!” came the frantic cries of a tall man pulling the carriage, forehead glistening with sweat causing tousled brown hair to stick to it as deep purple eyes glistened with tears from the overwhelming relief.

“OH! IT’S MINAMI-SHAN! WE ARE OKAY, THISH MISTER HERE SHAVED US!”

With this sudden interruption, Sousuke lost the chance to find out more about this Matsuoka guy as he let Ai down onto the floor carefully and bowed back at the gratefully bowing man by the rickshaw. The two children climbed up the stairs to the passenger seat before opting to sit on either side of the handle in order to be closer to the rickshaw puller, resulting in the red-haired male having to sigh deeply, leaving Sousuke’s side in order to capture the two rascals into seating properly in their seat.

“Alright then, we will be on our way. Thank you so much for the assistance, we are extremely grateful.”

The seventh time he heard that voice, the words were spoken formally with grace and respect, together with a deep gentle bow as well as sincere goodbyes from the two children sitting on his lap.

 

* * *

 

 

Sousuke thought that would be the last time he hears that heavenly sound, until he hears it again for the eighth time.

This time, behind the elaborate pearl curtains of the Red Blossom room that Kisumi booked for him in advance.

In Iwazuka’s most famous male brothel, The Samezuka Kagemajaya.


End file.
